


Sorry

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hooker, Jun look-a-like, Loads of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick





	Sorry

  
Ohno undresses turning to his side so the other one wouldn’t see him face to face… or more like to not having to see him watching him. Glancing sideways he saw him waiting on the bed already naked.

This wasn’t the first time this happened. Hiring a hooker was easier and less tiring than trying to maintain a relationship since with the tight schedules, odd work hours and the thing about having to hide it made it near to impossible; he didn’t know how Touma or Nino had managed to keep their relationships for years, but he wasn’t going to try and find out either.

Hence he hires him on semi-regular basis. Ohno glances at the whore again, he is now touching his body enticingly, or at least what in his whorish mind would be enticing. In the dim light of the hotel room he did resemble MatsuJun as his ad said. That vague alikeness was in the end the thing that got the guy this gig. Ohno goes on the bed carefully avoiding looking him straight on, because it is then when the slight similitude vanished.

Fake-Jun moves to get closer to him, and Ohno can feel his heat. He has forbidden him to speak since his voice is totally Un-Matsujun-like and it would break this make-believe world Ohno has managed to set up. Ohno gave him a bottle of Jun’s lotion one of their previous meetings so the guy would smell a little like real-Jun. he can smell it now on him as he straddles him around his waist leaning over to suck his neck. The good thing about hiring the same whore several times is it learns to give you what you wanted without having to ask for it.

Ohno sighs and looks down as fake-Jun makes his way down his torso and abs kissing and nipping gently on his skin. In the dark room, and the shadows obscuring most of his face, he looks so much like Jun would if he would engulf his cock this way, at least it is how he looks in Ohno’s imagination. He sighs again throwing his head back allowing himself to get drown in the pleasure coming from the swirling tongue.

It is actually the first time he has asked the whore to penetrate him. And he is kind of nervous, and then a digit makes its way inside him and Ohno trashes about on the bed, shaking and gripping the sheets with all his might, until the skin around his knuckles is thin and pale. It hurts a lot more than he had imagined, but its okay, he likes it anyways.

When he feels MatsuJun-wannabe start preparing himself to enter him, Ohno turns around. He doesn’t want to see him up close. Something thicker than fingers start pushing its way inside and Ohno gasps, feeling  his erection trapped between his belly and the bed, but it doesn’t matter right now, he just concentrates on the burning kind of feeling fake-Jun is provoking at his rear. Arashi’s leader is about to yell him to stop when he realizes he’s already all the way in and not moving anymore, he silently thanks him for that. When his body starts getting used to it he starts feeling him again against him breathing heavily over his back.

Ohno pushes his hips back when he’s feeling ready to continue. Jun-wannabe moves experimentally a few times and Ohno moans, it’s starting to feel good. Then the hooker pulls back and makes him stand on his knees and bends him over. Ohno lets him do whatever, right now he just wants him to finish him off. Fake-Jun does make him come touching his cock at the same time he fucks.

As soon as he comes, Ohno makes him stop and goes into the shower, not bothering to check if he also came. Leader throws the money on the bed next to him and tells him the room is paid for until the morning if he wants to stay then he walks away. He’s starving but also too tired to go and find a place where he could eat, so he decided to just take a taxi back home.

He hadn’t moved out his parents’ house until a few months ago so he still missed coming back home to his mother, but, really, how he could explain why he was limping after arriving three hours late. He shoved a pack of instant ramen into the microwave while he got rid of his clothes: they still smelled like him: a little, but not exactly like MatsuJun. He takes some painkillers before going to bed and after having dinner.

They had scheduled to shoot two VS Arashi episodes in a row that afternoon, and all five of them are tired as hell by the time they got finished sometime past midnight. He wanted to go fishing to get his head off of things, but it wouldn’t be possible until the next week. Ohno sighs looking how his band mates drag themselves out of the costumes and putting on their own clothes.

Then he found himself at a bar with Arashi. Aiba had been the instigator but he also had the wish to drink himself to oblivion that night, even if they had to get up early for concert rehearsals, they all attend. Sho receiving calls from his new girlfriend urging him to rest well and go back home soon, the newscaster opted for turning off his phone after the third call. Nino had been a little down since his relationship ended, not that they talked about that kind of stuff, they just knew. Benefits for knowing each other for half their lives, maybe more. So Aiba have been trying to comfort him the only way he knew: by being an obnoxious, but loving stalker. Jun changed partners as easily as he changed hats. He might use one several days in a row but in the end they ended up piled up on a corner in his bedroom. So this week who knos if he had decided who he would spend his nights with. Ohno sighs before taking a large gulp from his cocktail, some sweet green looking liquid Aiba suggested.

Sho excuses himself, guilt for shutting his girlfriend out evident in his goodbyes. Nino is leaning against Aiba’s shoulder practically unconscious, drooling slightly, but the taller one doesn’t take notice of that, maybe too drunk himself to realize about that. Jun stands up ready to leave, Ohno looks up slightly hopeful, slightly drunk and very, very horny even if he had released himself just the night before. He decides to gulp his drink once again and stop looking at the object of his lust.

“Let’s go” Jun says and it takes like a minute for Ohno realize he was talking to him. He nods and let him drag him out of the bar. “Don’t worry about Nino, I’m sure Aiba’s taking good care of him” Jusn says and Ohno understands he had mistaken his silence as concern for his closest friend and co-worker, he just nods happy about how oblivious the youngest Arashi seemed. “Is it okay if I take you to my place?” Jun says after a few minutes of the cab ride. “I just don’t want to be alone right now” Leader nods again.

Wondering briefly if something had happened to his youngest band mate, Ohno looks out the taxi window distractedly. But then his hand was wrapped in the heat of the other’s hand so he couldn’t keep his train of thoughts. He glanced at Jun but he was looking out the window. This was distracting because it never happened before, not without the concert high or without the camera to catch it so fans would go “kyaaa~” and turn into goo. He looked mildly interested in the hand holding his for a while before turning back to the window and concentrate in keep his heart from beating like crazy.

His slight lightheadedness turns into full lightheadedness while they rode the elevator to Jun’s flat, since Ohno’s still holding hands with the one person he lusts after the most. Leader is not sure if it’s love, sometimes he feels like it is, but then again he doesn’t fantasize about holding hands and dates or spending time cuddling; no, it was always about Jun’s body, about him touching his cock about fucking.

Ohno steps into the apartment and Jun offers him a drink distractedly as they remove their shoes. Jun takes out a bottle of wine and they drink it at the kitchen joking about how Nino and Aiba seemed closer after Nino’s indiscretion that provoked the ending of his 5 years relationship; and how Sho isso pussy-whipped.

Leader walks away to use the toilet as he thinks about a way to say goodbye and go home, because if he got any drunker he might ending doing something he could regret, like telling Jun what he wants to do to him. He sighs before going back to the kitchen. Jun is now standing against the door frame, but he doesn’t see him until he’s almost against him, because he had been too engrossed with his own plan. Instead of stepping aside to let his band mate go into the kitchen again, Jun walks the two steps that are separating them and now he is over him, too close.

Ohno shudders but he has no will to turn away, the warmth irradiating from the younger man is turning him into a pile of dough, ready to be whatever Jun wanted him to be. Jun leans hesitantly and his nose grazes the skin of his temple sending a wave of Goosebumps down his body.

“Sorry” Jun whispers so softly Ohno almost thinks he is imagining things, Jun pulls back enough to see his eyes and he opens his mouth and closes it as if he wanted to say something; his jaw is trembling as he closes it again before nuzzling Ohno’s cheek lightly and pulling away again. “Sorry.” He says again before finally making his lips touch Leader’s mouth giving him a kiss that almost wasn’t a kiss.

Releasing a shaky breath, Ohno looks up to Jun’s eyes but they are closed so he makes the distance between their mouths disappear again, this time pushing less gently than his band mate had done before.

Before long, they were stumbling into the bedroom almost eating each other. Jun is rubbing himself against Ohno desperately who answers with equal desperation. It all ends before either of them got to do more than opening the fastenings of their clothes and grab each other diving their hands inside their pants.

“Sorry” Jun repeats rolling onto his back next to Ohno.

  
“Sorry” the older man voice echoes the apology. “I wanted you so badly” He adds guiltily.

“Me too.”

They kiss again. Being free of desperation makes the kisses turn into long, slow motions. Then they fall asleep intertwined.


End file.
